Dificultades en el amor
by Raimu Serikagi
Summary: A veces algunos creemos u vemos lo que uno quiere ver sin importar que tan cerca esta la verdad.


La nieve lentamente iba cubriendo todo con su blanco esplendor, bufó por quinta vez, sus dedos dolían por estar ahí esperando a que aquel vampiro apareciera, por fin había aceptado una cita con él a pesar de que no le inspiraba confianza alguna, pero el rubio sabía como ser persistente cuando quería algo y lo había perseguido hasta el cansancio mismo.

Observó su reloj una vez más suspirando alto, mientras se acurrucaba más dentro de su abrigo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su bufanda.

-Feliz navidad para mí- murmuró harto de estar esperando, ya había pasado casi dos horas desde su hora de verse, había quedado como un cazador idiota, además de todo, tendría que lidiar con el interrogatorio de su hermano pues había salido sin darle razón alguna, para ser el mayor a veces su hermano lo trataba como si él fuera el menor.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la avenida de regreso a su hogar, sintió una mano tomando su codo, volteó asustado, viendo al rubio frente a él, respirando un poco agitado, con mirada arrepentida y una sonrisa de disculpa adornando sus labios.

-Hola Ichiru- dijo suavemente- Lamento la tardanza, tuve un par de pequeños problemas para lograr llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita.

-Ya debo regresar- dijo únicamente soltándose de su agarre- lo siento Takuma-san, pero yo también tengo otras cosas que hacer a parte de esperar por usted- dijo antes de que comenzara a toser fuertemente.

El rubio lo vio con preocupación, tomándolo en sus brazos, lo llevó a una pequeña cafetería que continuaba abierta, donde lo sentó, pidiendo una botella de agua al tiempo, la cual abrió y se la pasó.

El peli plata trató de negar, pero el rubio frunció su ceño obligándolo a tomar un poco de agua, calmando su ataque de tos.

-¿Estuviste todo ese tiempo esperándome fuera? preguntó preocupado Eso no es bueno para tu salud.

-Entonces debiste llegar a tiempo susurró molesto, parándose, dejando un par de monedas pagando por la botella de agua, antes de irse de ahí, mordiendo su labio, caminaba apresurado, ignorando su molestia concentrándose en no irse a caer por la nieve, antes de poder llegar, fue tomado de nuevo por el rubio.

-Enserio losiento Ichiru, mi intención jamás fue dejarte esperando por mí en vísperas de navidad, solo que no podía venir a ti se excusó, acariciando sus manos frías, calentándolas lentamente prometo que haré que la espera valga la pena, solo dame esta última oportunidad.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes ajenos, se veía de verdad arrepentido por haberlo dejado esperando, suspiró alto y asintió, viendo como se llenaban de alegría.

-Pero será la última advirtió antes de sentir los labios ajenos, sobre los propios, haciéndolo sonrojar cual manzana madura ¿Q-Qué? preguntó apenado, viendo la diversión bailar en aquellas orbes esmeralda, antes de notar que señalaba algo sobre su cabeza, así que subió su mirada hasta ver un muérdago sobre ambos.

-Feliz navidad Ichiru- murmuró suavemente, antes de llevarlo al restaurante donde había hecho la reservación, por venir de una familia poderosa, respetaron su reservación.

Los ojos de Ichiru iban y venían entre el lugar sumamente elegante y el rubio frente a él, causándole una enorme sonrisa con un toque divertido.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Es … bonito, muy elegante y sobrio para mi gusto, pero lindo -susurró regresando su mirada al rubio, quien lo veía embelesado, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco -¿Qué problemas tuviste?

Takuma se tensó ante aquella pregunta, pero decidió cambiar el tema, preguntando por la escuela, entonces comenzaron a tener una amena plática que duró hasta el final de la cena, entonces eran casi las dos treinta de la madrugada.

-Será mejor que vuelva antes de que Zero se ponga histérico- murmuró estando ambos fuera del restaurante - F-Fue una linda cena, gracias -dijo inclinándose suavemente.

-Creo que lo que hizo la cena linda fue tu presencia -alabó, tomando su mano besándola - Espero que no sea nuestra única cita.

Sonrió un poco apenado, con las mejillas rojas, asintiendo, antes de irse de ahí con el corazón latiendo apresurado, sacudió su cabeza cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del otro, era un cazador, no debía desarrollar sentimientos por un vampiro, mucho menos por alguien noble, eran de mundo diferentes, no hechos para estar juntos.

Al llegar ignoró las preguntas de su hermano, encerrándose en su habitación, sonriendo feliz, y con esa sonrisa se fue a dormir, pasaron un par de días donde la fiebre lo mantuvo en cama y donde Zero no dejó de echarle en cara el hecho de que había sido culpa suya por haber estado fuera tanto tiempo, pero no le importó porque todos los días que había estado mal Ichijo le había enviado mensajes.

Aquel día era 30, pronto terminaría el año y todo parecía ir bien entre él y el rubio, así que decidió que le haría una visita sorpresa a la librería donde había estado trabajando como hobbie más que nada, estaba por entrar en aquel local cuando vio a una despampanante rubia besando a Takuma, apretó sus puños furioso, antes de irse de ahí, borrando en el camino sus mensajes y bloqueando el número del otro, había sido un completo idiota, seguro habían planeado juntos burlarse de él.

Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas perdiéndose en su bufanda, mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero eso no importaba, su corazón estaba roto y el dolor lo estaba cegando en ese momento, llegó a su casa y agradeció que su hermano no estuviera, así que se encerró en su habitación llorando hasta el cansancio mismo, cayendo dormido, abrazado a su almohada donde aún quedaban huellas de sus lágrimas y dolor.

Takuma se alejó de ella con una mueca molesta, pero ella solo sonrió despidiéndose, había dejando en claro que no la quería molestando a su alrededor, pues planeaba tener algo serio con el cazador peli plata, pero cuando quiso llamarlo, se sorprendió de ver que lo mandaba a buzón.

Trató de llamarlo y mensajear con él el resto del día pero parecía que los mensajes no le llegaban y las llamadas siempre iban a buzón, preocupado de que hubiera empeorado quiso ir a verlo, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que no sabía donde vivía.

Recurrió a Kaname para averiguar su dirección, aunque el castaño tardó en responderle, era ya 31, pronto comenzaría el año nuevo, y él deseaba comenzarlo siendo la pareja oficial del cazador, así que apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al lugar, tocó, pero nadie respondió, preocupado y sin importarle las consecuencias de irrumpir en la casa de cazadores entró, caminando por los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación de su chico.

Respiró hondo abriendo la puerta viéndolo con sus pijamas comiendo helado sobre la cama viendo la transmisión de la celebración de año nuevo en Nueva York.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -preguntó molesto parándose para confrontarlo -Si lo que quieres es burlarte puedes irte al carajo, no caeré por alguien como tú.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?

-¿Para qué contestaría tus llamadas? ¿Para qué tú y tu novia puedan burlarse de mí en mi cara? preguntó con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sabes bien de que hablo! -gritó pegándole en el pecho- ¡Tu y la rubia en la librería!, fui un completo idiota pensando que podríamos tener algo, yo solo fui un juego para ti, obviamente no quedarías con un cazador que iluso yo.

Comprendiendo a medias lo que pasaba, tomó las manos del peli plata, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo abrazándolo suavemente, besando sus labios enfureciéndolo al principio resistiéndose hasta que ya no lo pudo hacer más, comenzando a corresponder los besos.

-Ella no es mi novia, y nunca lo será, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más dijo viendo que el dolor continuaba tiñendo aquellos preciosos ojos lilas pertenece a un obstinado cazador enfermizo, que aceptó salir conmigo y al cual he decepcionado demasiado, pero que si me permite amarlo, prometo que recompensaré cada lágrima que derramó por mi estupidez dijo besando sus mejillas.

El peli plata observó aquellos abismos verdes buscando burla o inseguridad, pero no pudo encontrar nada más que amor y seguridad, su pecho roto se unió poco a poco, asintió levemente, antes de sentir como era besado de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más dulce y cálida.

Ichiru empezó a llorar y se separó del rubio, mirándole con seriedad.

–¿De verdad no es nada tuyo? –Vio negar al vampiro, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios y ahora el lo beso – Te lo dejo pasar por última ves, si lo haces de nuevo te mato vampiro tonto.

Takuma asintió sonriendo como bobo, lo abrazo y entonces se escucharon las campanas de año nuevo, se miraron y sonrieron.

–Feliz año nuevo, mi lindo cazador

–Feliz año nuevo, vampiro tonto

Susurraron esas palabras para volver a besarse con paciencia y delicadeza, deseando que todos los años fueran así.


End file.
